Falling Off Of a Boat Isn't That Bad
by youngspiritbear
Summary: because there need to be more mermaid au's in the world (kouta/merperson!hideyoshi because we need more of that) i might make this multichaptered if you guys want that so yeah!


One slip. That's all it took for me to fall out of the boat and fall into the ocean. I gasped as he fell in, inhaling the salty water and drowning me. All I could focus on was my heart pounding, my ears ringing, the terrible pain in my chest, and the dark figure swimming over me. The last thing I heard before passing out was a high pitched echo in the water.

I awoke, sputtering and coughing, the chest pain still lingering. When I made a good attempt to open my eyes, I only saw a face staring at me intently, as if studying me. I only sat up when I noticed the golden snake-like eyes that I was being inspected with. Once I came to my senses (quite quickly at that), did the creature (what human has eyes like that? nobody, that's who) smile, seemingly in relief. This only freaked me out more because the smile beared some extremely sharp teeth. I took in my surroundings. I was presumably in some underwater cavern, filled with sharp rocks and even some jewels here and-  
Wait. Is the creature a female? They're not wearing a-

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the blood spurting from my nose. The creature was surprised, but stayed put instead of helping. Great. This creature is obviously very caring. Once the bleeding stopped, I actually got a good look at the figure before me. We've noted the eyes, terrifyingly sharp teeth, but also noticeable were a few small scales on their shoulders and some sort of small fins by the ears. They're hair was short, brown, and wet, obviously. I looked down into the pool of water the creature was in and-

Oh.

Ohhhh.

What I saw was a glistening tail, with golden scales, not unlike their eyes. So I was dealing with a mermaid. Merman? Whatever they identified as, I was only worried about my future. Would I be eaten? Would I even live at all? I didn't have enough time to think before the merperson spoke.  
"Are you okay?" They asked. They sounded surprisingly human. The voice still soundes fairly androgynous. Even so, it's appearance was pretty feminine. Short brown hair, feminine figure, and actually very cute. "I assume you're human? You look pretty human to me." "I- I'm fine. And yes, I'm a person. Unlike you." Kouta replied. That came out a little rude, shit. Hopefully they wouldn't take it the wrong way. That last thing I wanted was to be this merperson's dinner, assuming they ate people. Fortunately, they laughed and crawled out of the water a bit, the gills on his ribs now visible.  
"Well, you're not slow are ya? And no, I'm not gonna eat you, that's kinda gross. The name's Hideyoshi." They stuck out they're hand. "Also, I'm a boy, I swear I'm not kidding." Oh. Well that answers that. Still cute, though. His fingers were webbed a bit under the middle of his fingers. I reluctantly shook his hand, the webbing surprisingly smooth. That was also a pretty human-like name. He never thought a mermaid could seem so normal, or existed for that matter.  
"I'm Kouta, and I'm glad you won't eat me." Wow. Did I just say that? Now I'm a klutz AND a loser. Great. Why am I trying to impress a merman, you might ask? He's cute. Always impress a cutie. Hideyoshi laughed at my sorry excuse for an introduction. His laugh was also really nice. Those eyes and teeth were extremely deceiving.  
"You know, I see humans all the time, but I've never seen one drown by falling off of a fucking boat." He suddenly got sassy with me? I'm starting to warm up to this merman. He was now playing with his tail, running his long nails across the shimmery scales. "Can I touch it? The tail I mean." I blurted out. Wow, does the embarassment end? First of all, I ignored his rude statement, and I also sound like I'm trying to hook up with him. That's only partially true. Hideyoshi apparently thought I was hilarious, and giggled at me. I'm having flashbacks of middle school when girls would laugh at me behind my back. "Why not?" He crawled completely out of water, despite my belief that mermaids can be out of water. Amphibious mermaids never came to mind. He picked his tail up and placed it on my lap, completely soaking my pants again. The tail was pretty heavy, but it wasn't crushing me or anything. I could probably pick him up, he probably wouldn't like that though.  
I gently ran my hand down the tail, and it twitched a bit and Hideyoshi covered his mouth after he gasped a bit. I immediatlwy removed my hand, thinking I might have hurt him somehow. He looked up at me and grinned after putting his hand back down, his teeth exposing themselves once more. "Woops, a little ticklish there. Sorry." He apologized. Well, if I can continue, I guess I will. I continued stroking his scales, not unlike the way you'd pet a cat. He seemed to be enjoying it by the way he had his eyes closed and he decided to lay down. It kind of felt like we were close friends already. We talked for probably 2 hours and it was extremely enjoyable. I smiled at the thought of staying friends with this creature for a while. Wait. SHIT.  
"My friends! Fuck, I fell off the boat and they're probably looking for me now." I pulled my hand away from the golden tail and that earned a frown from Hideyoshi and he sat up once more. He looked pretty unamused.  
"I know this entire area like it's my own tail. I could easily get you to the beach you need to be at. Continue petting said tail, please." .He replied, laying back down. I rested my hand back on his tail, but I was too worried about letting them know I'm safe. Seeing as how Hideyoshi looks to be around 17, like me, merfolk must be independent people and he must not know why I'm flipping the fuck out right now.  
"No, I need to get back there now. My friends and family are probably flipping their shit and think I'm dead." I explained, and Hideyoshi frowned again. He sat up, but his expression was more upset than unamused now. He looked down and swallowed. He looked up looking like he might cry. Man, now I feel like douche.  
"You're really the only human I've met who didn't try to harm me. For example..." He turned slightly to show just above his hip, a deep scar. One of his gills looked a little fucked up now that I got a good look at it. He repositioned himself once more. "So, I kind of got a bit attached to you. I know it was only within a few hours, most of them you were passed out, but if you couldn't tell, merpeople aren't exactly common and I'm pretty lonely." This was seriously heartbreaking. I subconciously started stroking his tail again, trying to comfort him.  
"When I brought you in here from where you fell, it was like some cheesy shit from The Little Mermaid, like if I sang something it would basically have the same feeling." He said with a small laugh. "I just kind of need someone to depend on, you know?"  
As much as I wanted to stay with him so he wouldnt feel this way anymore, I needed to be back with the humans on land. My mind was so conflicted right now it's not even funny. Even so, I have wonderful friends on land and a loving family. I can't put them through that kind of shit, make them think I'm dead in the middle of the ocean. I had to go.  
"I'm sorry Hideyoshi. I need to get back." I said, reluctance in my voice. He put his arms out, so I assumed he wanted at least a hug before I left. I wrapped my arms around him, and he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. I would imagine someone who was never able to be around any of his own kind or around people would get pretty attached to someone who treated them kindly pretty quickly. I honestly became attached to him a bit as well. Hideyoshi finally spoke up.  
"You can leave, but you have to promise me something." He sounded really fucked up, so I made sure I listened to him. "You have to try your hardest to come to the beach every week to see me. I'll come to the beach everyday to look for you, I swear."  
My heart instantly lifted and I smiled once more. I can still be friends with him. I get to have the best of both worlds. Hideyoshi lifted his head from my neck when I didn't reply for a while. I looked at him with a smile and nodded. His eyes lit up immediately and he nuzzled into me once more. My heart lifted at his excitement and I laughed along with him.  
"Well, now that I am successfully reassured, I will hapily take you home now." Hideyoshi said, the frown successfully wiped from his face. "Just tell me the beach you live nearest to and I'll drop you off!" I told him my local beach and he made his way back into the water, waving at me to follow. He instructed me to sit at the edge of the pool of water, and once I did so, he picked me up bridal style. Wow, merpeople are strong. "Hold your breath. Like, take a big ass breath and hold it." He said. I laughed at his word choice and did so. He dunked us under and he took me my destination, luckily not running into anything dangerous along the way. If we saw a shark or a sting ray or something I'd probably start crying like a bitch.  
-

Once I stood on the warm sand of the beach, Hideyoshi looked a little disappointed, but he knew that we'd see each other again. He motioned for me to pick him up, so I looked around the beach quickly. It was already around 10 PM, so there was nobody here. I picked him up in the same way he held me, and he pecked me on the lips and giggled at the trickle of blood from my nose. Not thinking, I went in for another kiss and this one lasted a little longer and once we parted we were both blushing like crazy.  
I put Hideyoshi back down and he crawled back into the water. He looked back at me and waved before diving into the ocean, his tail flicking up before completely submerging into the water. I watched on for a good 5 minutes before walking towards my house to assure my family that I'm okay, and call my friends to tell them I'm alive. Being friends (maybe even dating) with a merperson is going need some getting used to, but it'll work out. I know it will.

Who'd fuck up the opportunity to kiss a cute boy? 


End file.
